


Break

by KalasRaven



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Painplay, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalasRaven/pseuds/KalasRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is taken captive by Darth Maul after Obi-Wan fell during their fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired after I met Ray Park. Meeting the man who played my favorite Star Wars character lit a fire under me to finally write my favorite SW pairing.
> 
> This fic is on fanfiction.net as well, just incase, so you know I didn't steal this work. ^_^
> 
> I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.
> 
> I hope you all like it! :D

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and his body ached. What happened? Where was he?

“Master?” he grunted, searching for Qui-Gon. He tried to move from the position on his back and found he couldn’t. What was holding him?

As his vision became clearer he saw that he was in a dark holding cell with a force field at the entrance. Past the force field he saw that the rest of the place was also dark and the many buttons and panels on the wall indicated that he was in a ship.

He looked down at his body as best he could from the position on his back and saw he was completely naked.

“Master?” Obi-Wan repeated again, his voice wavered a little. The last thing he remembered was fighting the Sith, then he fell… down down down…

I must have hit my head when I fell… Obi-Wan thought. There was nothing he could do but wait and see who had him captive. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, calming his mind of his questions, though the fear still lingered.

After a few minutes Obi-Wan heard footsteps. He opened his eyes to see a hooded figure standing in front of the force field. The figure pushed a button and it deactivated allowing him entrance inside.

The figure slowly swept his hands over his head, taking off his hood, revealing his tattooed face and horned skull.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. The Sith! “Jedi…” the Darth Maul’s voice was low, husky… his eyes pierced through the darkness, glaring with animal-like bloodlust. Obi-Wan saw the Zabrak smirk slightly as he looked the Jedi up and down, completely at the mercy of the Sith’s scrutiny.

“Who are you?” Obi-Wan blurted out. His wantonness to find answers got the better of him. Maul strode closer to where the Jedi laid, his heavy boots echoed in the room as he walked. He stopped beside Obi-Wan and leaned down, making their faces inches apart.

“The one who is going to take revenge on every single Jedi, starting with you…” He leaned his head down farther, making their lips almost brush each other and snarled, revealing his blackened teeth. “I’m going to take you’re virginity…” he whispered, sickeningly sweet against the apprentice’s ear. “I’m going to take your pride and vows to the Jedi away…” He grinned down at the other man with satisfaction. “I’m going to break you…” The apprentice was scared and it really turned him on.

Obi-Wan took in a deep breath and closed his eyes again, calming his apparent nervousness. Maul ran his hand up Obi-Wan’s smooth leg all the way to his waist. The Sith used the Force to make the Padawan’s eyes open. He made Obi-Wan watch as he stripped, taking of his Sith robes revealing his luscious, seductive body. His muscles were incredible, as where the red and black tattoos that covered upper body. Obi-Wan unconsciously wondered if they were on every inch of his body. Maul smirked in pride, reading his thought. “Yes,” his lust heightened when he felt the Padawan’s embarrassment.

The Sith bent down and removed his boots, throwing them to the side with a thump on the floor. He then proceeded to remove his belt, and then slid his pants down his legs, watching the human’s eyes as he did so, relishing his attempt to conceal the look of horror on his face.

Obi-Wan almost gasped at the sight before him. The Zabrak wasn’t lying when he said the tattoos were everywhere. Maul was already engorged and throbbing from the anticipation and lust, eager to take the Padawan’s disgusting innocence.

“We can’t have you laying down…” the Sith thought out loud. With a wave of his hand Obi-Wan was released from the invisible bonds that held him to the table. It had been the Sith’s power holding him there the entire time! The apprentice helplessly was dragged to where the Sith stood, then he felt the tightness around his body disappear and he was free.

Obi-Wan instantly struck out with the strongest Force push he could muster. Maul countered with a much stronger push, sending Obi-Wan flying back, hitting into the wall behind him.

In a flash the Sith was standing in front of him, his body flush against the human’s. Obi-Wan gasped, feeling the Zabrak’s huge length that rose almost passed the Zabrak’s stomach. The padawan felt the hotness of the other’s skin and his panting with anticipation against his face.

Without warning Maul took Obi-Wan’s left leg and lifted it, revealing everything to the Sith’s yellow gaze. Obi-Wan struggled but once again, couldn’t move. “I hope you enjoy this, Jedi…” the Zabrak growled.

Without even bothering to prepare him Maul shoved his way inside, tearing the Jedi apart with his huge girth.

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop it... The scream erupted from deep inside him from the agony of the gigantic thing being stuffed inside him. The beautiful sound and the feeling of agonizing pain coming off of the Padawan in waves made Maul’s eyes roll into the back of his head from the pleasure.

“Ughhh…” Maul moaned loudly shoving into the Jedi more. “Scream…” he drew himself almost all the way out. “More…” he sharply shoved back inside, eliciting another shriek from the apprentice.

Maul soon buried his entire throbbing length inside the apprentice, stretching him to his breaking point. “You’re so tight…” Maul breathed. “So stretched… I’m so deep inside you…” Maul’s demeaning words made Obi-Wan groan and shake his head in humiliation. Maul loved that he could also feel arousal mixed in…

“Beg…” the Sith growled into Obi-Wan’s ear. “Beg for me to stop…” his deep voice was so intoxicating…

“No…” Obi-Wan replied weakly. The Sith took the man by the hips and lifted him up, then roughly slammed him back down on his thick organ, extracting another scream. The Sith’s gaze traveled down Obi-Wan’s body. “What’s this?” he questioned seeing the Jedi’s hard member. Obi-Wan panted harshly, blushing in shame. He couldn’t believe this monster aroused him…

“I’m not going to give you relief…” Maul growled. He drew Obi-Wan up, then back down, making the Jedi howl in pain once again. “Beg…” Darth Maul snarled again, squeezing Obi-Wan’s hips with his fingers. He twisted the apprentice while being completely buried deep inside making Obi-Wan gasp and shutter, unable to find the voice to scream anymore.

Keeping his hands on the apprentice’s hips he drew out then slammed back in, then again and again. “You can take me so easily now…” Maul smirked still harshly thrusting. Obi-Wan was being rammed into so much force that he was being driven up the wall that his back was against. “Ahh… Ahhhh… AHHHHH…” Obi-Wan moaned and gasped, with each plunge inside his body.

Obi-Wan couldn’t take it! The pounding, the massive engorged member buried deep inside his body, this Sith taking him… breaking him… making him want more… He just wanted it to…

“Stop!” Obi-Wan finally gasped. Maul moaned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head again in ecstasy.

The Jedi was shattered.

Maul quickened his pace even more slamming and pounding into the tight, tight heat…

“Stop, please!” Obi-Wan gasped again, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Stop!” he repeated in desperation. “Ahhh… Ahhhhhh… S-stop…” Obi-Wan couldn’t prevent the moans of pleasure twisted in his pleading words.

Maul’s thrusts became erratic and desperate searching for release. “No…” Obi-Wan breathed. “Stop…” Obi-Wan’s words betrayed his want for the Sith to continue.

Maul smiled, looking straight into Obi-Wan’s eyes. The Sith had the look of a wild animal, unable to restrain himself anymore.

“I’m coming…” Maul gasped, his voice so low and husky… It might have been the most sexiest thing Obi-Wan had ever heard. With one last thrust Obi-Wan went ridged and his inner walls clamped down on the Sith’s huge member. Maul bit his lip and his grip tightened on the Padawan’s hips.

“AHHHHHHH!!!!” Obi-Wan cried and with a spasm, released all over his and the Sith’s stomachs.

“Ahhh…” Maul groaned and came inside the Jedi, filling him, breaking him, tainting him. It felt so incredible…

Maul pulled out of the Jedi and let him fall to the floor, utterly exhausted. Obi-Wan gasped, looking up at the mighty Sith that loomed over him.

Maul used the Force and lifted the apprentice and brought his upright limp body over to him. “I was going to kill you after I humiliated you…” the Sith said thoughtfully. “But I think I might keep you for a while…” he grinned, showing his teeth.

He kissed Obi-Wan plunging his tongue inside the Padawan’s wet cavern. Then he drew away and released his grip on the Jedi, making him fall back to the floor.

Maul gathered all of his discarded clothing, walked out of the cell, and reactivated the force field.

Obi-Wan slept on the cold metal floor, unable and unwilling to move. From then on the Sith plagued his dreams. Each day the Sith would take him. Each day Obi-Wan wanted the Zabrak even more, overwhelmed by his human desire and lust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!!! Enjoy MaulXObi-Wan fans! :D

Maul stood before Obi-Wan, half naked in the darkened room. His muscled chest rose and fell with even breaths as he gazed at the Padawan with those beastly eyes. Obi-Wan stared back, looking at the Sith’s intense stare. His blue eyes roamed down to the Sith’s chest, hungrily tracing every jagged curve of the red and black tattoos that covered his well muscled body.

“Like what you see, Jedi?” the Sith asks in a low growl, slightly smirking. He felt the Padawan’s thoughts delve deeper into the dirty desires of his mind. He saw what the Padawan envisioned, Maul on top of him, inside of him, moaning, and thrusting… Harder… harder…

Obi-Wan awoke suddenly.

He sat up and looked around the room from where he sat on the bed. He didn’t feel the Sith’s presence nearby, it was only a dream.

Since he had been in the ship for what he thought was about a week the Sith had given him some clothes to wear and a bed. He was still in the same room, on the same ship as before, but at least he was more comfortable.

Obi-Wan’s thoughts were suddenly halted when an image of Maul flashed in his mind again.

Stop it Obi-Wan! He is the enemy! He will not take you over… even if he has that body…

tattoos…

muscles…

eyes…

horns…

smirk…

“STOP IT OBI-WAN!” The Jedi yelled at himself, tightly shutting his eyes and shook his head.

“What are you thinking about?”

Obi-Wan’s whirled around and saw Darth Maul standing there, soaked with water. His tunic was plastered to his body, the water dripped from his horns, down his skull, to his lips, and down his chin.

Obi-Wan’s eyes traveled up and down the Sith’s body, marveling at the way the cloth clung to his skin. The way the heavy fabric didn’t impede his eyes from seeing the obvious muscle mass of the Zabrak.

Obi-Wan’s thoughts were betraying him. The man blinked, breaking his eyes away from the Sith, averting his gaze to the floor.

The Sith had that knowing smirk on his face. He could read Obi-Wan’s mind. He could sense the desire that the Padawan so desperately wanted to repress.

“What do you want?” the Sith asked, taking one step forward. His eyes sparked with lust.

“Nothing.” Obi-Wan said shortly, turning his head away.

“Why are you keeping me here?” he asked, after a long silence. He wanted to think about anything other than the dripping wet Zabrak in front of him.

“Do I need a reason?” Maul stepped forward again. “It’s cold and raining outside.” He leaned forward to whisper into the Jedi’s ear. “Can you think of a way to warm me up?”

Despite his mind’s resistance he slowly turned his head to look at the Sith right in the eye. “I-“ the words caught in his throat. The Sith’s piercing gaze was too much for him. His face got flush and he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Your nervousness is making me hard,” the Zabrak’s face was so close to the Padawan’s that their lips brushed as he spoke.

“Do you want me?”

The Jedi looked away, his eyes tearing from shame. Why did he want this creature? Why did he want nothing but sex from the Sith who was keeping him captured on a ship? Why did he find this so arousing?

“Why?” the Sith asked.

Obi-Wan stiffened. He didn’t guard his thoughts.

“I’ll tell you why you want me.” Maul licked at the Padawan’s lips. “I’m something forbidden. It’s not the Jedi way to have the feelings you are experiencing…” Maul’s hand traveled down and brushed against Obi-Wan’s crotch making his breath hitch.

“These feelings are new to you and so it is… exhilarating.” Darth Maul said the last word in a whisper breathing onto Obi-Wan’s neck.

“You know you can’t get away from me, I’m too powerful. So you sit in here day after day waiting for me to come and take you… and you like it.”

“No!” Obi-Wan hissed, hitting Maul’s hand away. “I hate it!” he screamed. “I hate you!” He blurted out those words, not thinking. He felt sick when he saw the satisfactory smirk spread across the Sith’s tattooed face.

“You hate me?” Darth Maul growled. He gave a throaty moan. “Good…” he groaned. His eyes were half lidded, looking at the Jedi with hungry eyes.

Obi-Wan held his breath looked down, to his horror the Zabrak was fully erect, straining against his water drenched clothes.

Maul backed up from Obi-Wan so he could get a good view as he stripped. He again held the Jedi’s gaze on him with the Force and grinned when the Padawan didn’t try to fight back.

He pealed the fabric off of his skin revealing his tattooed body. No matter how many times Obi-Wan saw the Sith disrobe he could never tear his eyes away.

In seconds Maul was completely naked, standing in front of Obi-Wan. The Jedi’s eyes were wide, unable to stop staring. “On your hands and knees,” Maul demanded. Obi-Wan shook his head, out of the daze and looked into Maul’s eyes.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Maul demanded, stepping forward, towering over the Jedi. He leaned down so his face was inches from Obi-Wan’s. His yellow eyes burned into the Jedi’s. The Padawan could feel Darth Maul’s anger and rage coming off in waves. Maul took him by the throat with his big hand. “Did you hear me?” his voice was a low growl. He looked so dangerous.

“On you hands and knees.” He let go of the Padawan’s throat.

Obi-Wan took in a deep breath and turned around on the bed and did as he was told. He blushed in deep shame and bit his lower lip, feeling hot tears well up in his eyes.

He felt the Sith the get on the bed, then the Sith’s hard member against his clothed behind.

He felt the Sith’s strong hands slide into the top of his pants, then pull them down with one tug. The Jedi felt a new wave of hot humiliation rake across his body. He was completely at the Sith’s mercy once again.

The Zabrak’s hands, roughly needed at his exposed skin, he pulled his cheeks apart, revealing his opening. Obi-Wan closed his eyes tightly when he heard an animal-like growl come from deep inside Maul’s chest.

The Padawan braced himself and then…

The Sith’s gigantic member was harshly thrust into Obi-Wan’s poor body. He was stretched too wide too fast. Obi-Wan’s agony was too much. “AHHHHH!!!!” he screamed again and again with each thrust. It felt like he was going to burst. It was too huge… too thick…

Maul continued to pound into him, with so much force Obi-Wan’s arms gave out. He landed face first onto the pillows, his rear still in the air. Obi-Wan bit his lower lip and had the bed sheets in a death grip. He didn’t want to scream anymore. The Jedi said nothing for a few seconds and all that could be heard where the vulgar, wet sounds and Maul’s occasional groan.y the Force his moans were hot.

Soon Obi-Wan was panting. He was so stretched and gaping wide, easily accommodating the gigantic member. Obi-Wan realized that he was hard. He realized he was moaning. “Ahhh…” Obi-Wan let it spill from his mouth. He didn’t care any more. All he wanted was release.

“What do you want?” Maul slowed his thrusts to a painfully slow speed.

“H-Harder...” Obi-Wan choked. “More. I want… more…” Obi-Wan’s last word was turned into a long lusty moan when Maul gave a deep thrust, harshly hitting that sweet spot inside the Jedi.

“Why?” Maul whispered, almost sweetly, digging his fingers into Obi-Wan’s hips.

“Ahhhhh…” Obi-Wan groaned. “You’re so… Ughhhhhhhhhh… enormous…” he lifted his body off the bed and twisted his head to look at Maul out of the corner of his eye. He marveled at how his gaping hole easily took the Zabrak inside. “I want you to fill my insides.” The Jedi’s voice suddenly got low. “I want you to make me scream when I come.”

With those words Maul thrust harder and faster than ever before. Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his jaw went slack. He was teetering on the edge of agony and absolute pleasure.

“Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah…” Obi-Wan made those short sounds with each thrust.

“Ughhhhhh…” Maul groaned with that sexy voice of his. That was the push Obi-Wan needed.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!! I’M COMING!!!” Obi-Wan released hard all over the bed. Seconds later Obi-Wan felt liquid heat flowing inside him. So deep inside…

The Jedi collapsed on the bed, not caring about the sticky mess all over it. Obi-Wan felt Maul slowly slide out of him. He felt so empty.

“Did you enjoy that, Jedi?” Maul sneered. Obi-Wan looked at him with glassy eyes. All he could do was nod slightly, yes.

“Do you still hate me?” Maul’s yellow eyes narrowed.

Obi-Wan didn’t answer…


	3. Chapter 3

Do you still hate me?

Maul’s voice echoed in Obi-Wan’s head. The question has plagued him for days.

The Jedi couldn’t get it out of his mind. He knew the Sith was playing games with his mind… and body. Obi-Wan grit his teeth and slowly drew his hand up his neck to his lips. He let them linger there for a moment, before forcefully snapping his mind back to reality.

It had been four days since Maul had touched him. Since he asked that question, before leaving the room, while Obi-Wan lay on the bed, utterly spent and yet still wanting more.

Obi-Wan paced back and fourth in his room. I couldn’t keep going like this. He needed to get out… But how?

He didn’t have his lightsaber. He had no idea where he was, if he was even on a planet. He couldn’t use the Force against him. There was no whey he could win in a physical fight.

Why hadn’t Maul killed him already? Surely he had had enough fun with him by now?

Obi-Wan gave a long sigh and slumped down on the bed. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The Padawan felt the Force wash over him, calming him. He wished he could keep this kind of composure when the Sith touched him.

Maul suddenly appeared on the other side of the force field, holding a plate and cup. Food for Obi-Wan.

He deactivated the force field and walked inside. He set the plate and cup on a small table. As quickly as he had come he left, he didn’t even acknowledge the Padawan.

Why didn’t Maul say anything? Why didn’t he look at me? Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed looking at the force field where Maul had left. The Jedi dismissed the questions. He didn’t want to care. And yet…

Obi-Wan looked at the food across the room and used the Force to bring them to where he sat on the bed. He hungrily ate and drank. The things that he was given were always very good. He wondered for a split second if Darth Maul ate these meals too.

MAUL MAUL MAUL MAUL MAUL MAUL MAUL MAUL MAUL MAUL

Later that night Obi-Wan awoke suddenly when he heard a pained grunt. He bolted upright in his bed and looked around in the darkness.

“Ugh…”

The Padawan saw a figure standing in the doorway. Obi-Wan hastily got out of bed and walked over. He saw in the light of the force field that it was a shirtless Maul.

“What happened?” Obi-Wan instinctively went to help him, but stopped short and lowered his arms to his side.

“I didn’t carry out my Master’s orders as I was told,” Maul grunted. “I was severely punished.”

“Oh…” was all the apprentice could say. Maul hadn’t put the force field back up. His mind began to churn. With the Sith hurt maybe he could get away. No time to think. Act!

Obi-Wan used the strongest Force push he could. Maul staggered back a few feet, taken by surprise. Obi-Wan made a dash for it. He was almost out of the room when he felt his feet being lifted off the floor.

No!

Obi-Wan struggled in the invisible grip and tried to use the Force to get free. Maul activated the force field. The Sith had him.

Obi-Wan felt himself fly across the room and land with his back against the bed. Maul kept him in his Force grip as he limped closer to the apprentice. The Zabrak got on top of Obi-Wan, his hands on either side of Obi-Wan’s head. He bent his head down so he was nose to nose with Obi-Wan.

“You know the difference between you and me?” Maul snarled, lowering his mouth to the Jedi’s neck. He bit down on Obi-Wan’s neck, his teeth puncturing the soft flesh, making the Jedi howl in agony. The Sith relished the taste of the blood and licked at the bleeding wound while Obi-Wan clawed at the sheets, his eyes wide.

“I love the feeling of pain.” Maul whispered in that sickeningly sweet tone before kissing the Padawan, shoving his tongue into his mouth.

Taste your blood, Jedi. Maul penetrated Obi-Wan’s thoughts.

No! Obi-Wan thought desperately. He tried to pull his lips away, but Maul held his head in place with the Force.

Maul finally drew away, sucking harshly on the Padawan’s bottom lip as he did so.

“Hurt me,” Maul said breathily. Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to do just that. Before the Jedi could kick where it really hurt Maul held his legs fast with his invisible grasp. “Naughty, my apprentice…” Maul smirked.

Obi-Wan grit his teeth and those words. Maul’s apprentice!? How DARE he!

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Maul’s neck and drew himself up. He sank his teeth into Maul’s tattooed shoulder, biting down as hard as he could. It was difficult to bite down, the Zabrak was all muscle.

“Ughhhhhhhhh…” Maul let a long throaty moan spill from his lips. Obi-Wan felt sick when he tasted the hot blood spill into his mouth. “More…” Maul encouraged Obi-Wan. The Zabrak’s arms gave out and he made Obi-Wan fall back onto the bed. Their bodies were flush against each other.

The Jedi relaxed his jaw, then bit down again on the same spot. He felt a new wave of blood gush into his mouth. The Padawan drew his nails down Maul’s back making long red lines, drawing out another lusty moan of pleasure.

Obi-Wan didn’t care that the Sith was enjoying this. No matter what he did Maul always had the upper hand. The Jedi just wanted to hurt him.

Obi-Wan moved his head so he bit down on the nape of the Sith’s neck, at the same time dragging his nails down his back again.

“Ahhhhh!!” Maul cried out. Was the Sith about to…

Obi-Wan stopped dead when he realized that the Zabrak was hard and throbbing. Obi-Wan didn’t want the Sith to take him. Not now. Not when he was fighting so hard to stay away from his feelings.

Desperate, the Jedi sank his teeth into the side of Maul’s neck again digging his nails into his back and raking them down, feeling blood pool around his fingers.

The Sith went rigid and he screamed in ecstasy as he came. The Jedi felt the thick liquid seep through Maul’s pants onto his thigh as the Sith released over and over again.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened when the Zabrak collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

Maul never did this before. Maybe it was the beating he endured from his mater. Maybe it was because he had the biggest orgasm the Jedi had ever seen. Maybe it was both that finally took the Sith’s energy away.

Obi-Wan didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have anything to clean the Sith off. He struggled but eventually rolled the sleeping Sith off of his body and laid the Zabrak next to him on the bed. Then with a heavy sigh Obi-Wan drew the covers over them both.

Obi-Wan drifted to sleep with the Darth Maul sleeping peacefully next to him.


End file.
